


Körpersprache

by callisto24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trotz oder aufgrund vertauschter Körper regen sich bislang schlummernde Gefühle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Körpersprache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> AU Timestamp zur Bodyswitch-Geschichte: Im Körper des Freundes, geschrieben für pod_together in LiveJournal.

*

Auf den ersten Blick schien ihm der Pub unbekannt. Doch er entpuppte sich sehr schnell als eine der zahllosen Lokalitäten, in denen John es gewohnt war, sich zu verstecken, ein wenig abzuschalten, über den Tag nachzusinnen oder zu versuchen, ihn zu vergessen. 

Die Farben waren warm: das Holz der Wände und Möbel, die roten Tischläufer, die Vorhänge, die den Blick in die Nacht nicht versperrten. 

All das wirkte anheimelnd und erinnerte ihn an eine Vergangenheit, die zu weit entfernt war, um sie noch greifen zu können. 

Er saß am Fenster, unentschieden, ob er den Blick auf die wenigen Gäste, die neben ihm den Pub besuchten, richten sollte, oder auf Passanten, die vorbeigingen, ohne jemandem – irgendjemandem - Beachtung zu schenken. 

Das Bier schmeckte schal und die Wärme, die ihn umgab, erreichte die Kälte nicht, die sich in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. 

 

Doch erst als er aufsah, als er sein Spiegelbild, schwach und durchsichtig, im Glas erkannte, wusste er wieder, warum ihm das Herz schwer war. 

Der Mann, der ihm entgegenblickte, das war nicht er. Es war Sherlock, der dort saß, einsam, sprachlos und resigniert.   
Er war es und doch wieder nicht. 

‚Moriarty‘, murmelte John und es sollte hasserfüllt klingen, doch für den Zorn fehlte ihm die Kraft.   
Da gab es mehr, das nicht stimmte, sehr viel mehr. Es lag in Sherlocks Augen, die nicht Sherlock gehörten. 

Er starrte sein Spiegelbild an und Sherlock blickte zurück. Anders als John ihn kannte, ein wenig verwirrt, ein wenig verunsichert, ein wenig kleiner als gewohnt. 

John straffte seinen Rücken, zog die Schultern zurück, versuchte die Haltung zu imitieren, mit der er gewohnt war, Sherlock zu sehen. 

Es gelang ihm nicht.   
Selbst das Haar, das sich bei Sherlock stets an der Grenze zur Unordnung befand, doch diese nie überschritt, schien sich gegen das Spiel zu wehren, das ihm aufgezwungen worden war. 

Es stand ab, egal wie oft er versuchte, es glatt zu streichen.   
Ebenso wie der Mantel schief saß, der Schal stets drohte, ihm vom Hals zu rutschen, Hose und Hemd sich anfühlten, als könnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihm zu eng saßen oder ob sie verrutschen wollten. 

 

Nichts von Sherlocks Eleganz war in dem Bild zu erkennen, und gerade als John sich abwandte, entdeckte er eine Gestalt, ein Gesicht, ein Augenpaar das ihn anstarrte. 

Sein Gesicht.   
Sein ehemaliges Gesicht, hinter dessen Fassade sich nun der befand, dessen Körper John trug. 

Er senkte den Blick. Selbst wenn Sherlock sich in einem fremden Körper, in Johns Körper befand, strahlte er Überlegenheit aus. Sogar wenn des Rätsels Lösung auch ihm noch nicht zugeflogen war, vielleicht keinem von ihnen zuflog. 

Nein, das war nicht das Problem, John machte sich nichts vor. Das Problem lag darin, dass die Situation ihn überforderte, ihn mehr überforderte als er Sherlock gegenüber jemals zugäbe. 

Weder ihm noch sich selbst konnte er eingestehen, dass es ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung schwer gefallen war zu verbergen, mit welcher Kraft Sherlock ihn anzog. 

Nicht nur auf die freundschaftliche Art, auf die Weise, die Mitbewohner, Kollegen verband, sondern auf eine Art, die vielleicht nicht verboten, vielleicht nicht falsch war, aber die er dennoch für sich nicht wahrhaben wollte. 

Weil er wusste, dass Sherlock diese Anziehung nicht empfand.   
Als Arzt verstand er genug von der Psyche des Menschen, um zu vermuten, dass Sherlocks Prioritäten auf einer Ebene lagen, in der John sich nie zurechtfände. 

Sherlock liebte es, sich zu messen, er benötigte die intellektuelle Stimulation, einen ebenbürtigen Partner. Ohne diesen Funken würde er nie auch nur im Entferntesten darauf kommen, eine Nähe zu suchen, nach der ein Teil von John sich wider besseres Wissen sehnte. 

Und unabhängig davon, was Sherlock ihm versicherte, gestand John sich doch ein, dass er mit der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Sherlocks Verstand arbeitete, nicht mithalten konnte, dass seine Kombinationsgabe auf einer anderen Ebene funktionierte. 

Erstaunlicherweise war es mit Moriartys Eingreifen schlimmer geworden, stellte es sich als überraschend schwierig heraus, sich in dem Körper zu befinden, der ihn ebenso faszinierte wie der dazugehörige Geist, der – sollte alles mit rechten Dingen zugehen – sich bald wieder darin befände. 

John sah auf seine Hände, auf Sherlocks schlanke, weiße Finger, spürte das Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen, die Irritation, die jede Berührung auslöste. Als spüre Sherlock alles, was jeder andere, was John selbst fühlte, in vielfacher Intensität. 

Sein Blick schien ihm schärfer, seine Gedanken klarer, Geruchs- und Geschmackssinn ausgeprägter als John es gewohnt war. 

All das war falsch. Von Zeit zu Zeit wagte er kaum sich zu rühren, rieb die Kleidung fast schmerzhaft an seiner empfindlichen Haut. 

Eigentlich verständlich, dass Sherlock sich in seinen Verstand zurückzog. Die Signale, die ihm sein Körper sandte, mochten ihn von Zeit zu Zeit überwältigen. 

 

„John!“ 

Er sah auf.   
Sherlock saß ihm gegenüber, klang atemlos, und sich selbst mit Sherlocks Augen zu sehen war so verwirrend wie alles andere, vielleicht verwirrender. 

Der starrte ihn an, ausdauernd, ununterbrochen, mit einer Intensität, die John von Sherlock nicht gewohnt war. Mit einer Schweigsamkeit, die nicht zu ihm passte. 

„John“, wiederholte Sherlock endlich und John blinzelte, räusperte sich. 

„Hast du eine Lösung gefunden?“ 

„Nein.“ 

John runzelte die Stirn, kurz nur, und dann blickte er zum Fenster, sah in die Nacht hinaus. 

„Es ist merkwürdig“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Dieser Körper gehorcht mir nicht in allem, beileibe nicht in jeder Beziehung.“ 

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf John. 

„Er ist steif, hat Schmerzen, Schwierigkeiten mit Bewegungsabläufen und der Feinmotorik.“ 

„Ich bin alt“, wollte John erwidern, doch Sherlocks Blick hieß ihn schweigen. 

„Und ich weiß nicht, ob er es ist, der mir Variationen der Lebensführung aufdrängen will, oder ob eine andere Gewalt dahinter steckt.“ 

Er schwieg nun und John nutzte die Gelegenheit, um einen Schluck zu trinken. 

„Mir ist natürlich klar, dass er anders funktioniert“, fuhr Sherlock fort.   
„Die Erfahrung alleine ist außerordentlich faszinierend. Aber ich frage mich trotzdem und das aus gutem Grund – inwieweit es tatsächlich möglich ist, Geist und Körper voneinander zu trennen.“ 

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, rutschte es John heraus und die Falten gruben sich tief in seine Stirn. 

Sherlocks Augen, Johns Augen waren groß und blau, ungewohnt ehrlich. 

„Ich frage mich, ob - da ich mich in dir befinde – ich auch einen Teil deiner Wünsche empfinde.“ 

„Meiner Wünsche?“ John schluckte trocken. „Wenn du auf einmal Appetit auf Pfefferminzschokolade bekommst, könnte es durchaus an mir liegen.“ 

Sherlock sah ihn immer noch an und Johns Unbehagen stieg. 

„Ich spreche von anderen Wünschen“, sagte er schließlich. „Von tief in dir vergrabenen Gedanken. Du bist so beschäftig damit, die in dir zu verschließen, dass du nicht bemerkst, wie sehr sie dich längst beherrschen.“ 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst“, wehrte sich John. 

„Tatsächlich nicht?“ Sherlock legte den Kopf schief, hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Natürlich ist es schwierig – jetzt – in der Lage, in der wir uns befinden.“ 

War das ein Lächeln, das Sherlocks – nein, seine Lippen umspielte? 

„Es wäre ja so, als wolltest du dich selbst?“ 

Das Lächeln verschwand. 

„Oder als ob ich meinen eigenen Körper begehrte.“ 

Für einen Augenblick wurde Sherlocks Blick abwesend. 

„Was ich mir durchaus vorstellen könnte“, gab er dann zu.   
„Sag selbst, das wäre doch eine unglaublich interessante Erfahrung.“ 

„Wie bitte?“ Trotz des Bieres war Johns Kehle trocken, seine Stimme heiser. 

Sherlock lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, legte den Arm über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls, drehte sich zur Seite, jedoch ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen. 

„Ich muss nicht deutlicher werden, oder doch?“, fragte er und John blinzelte. 

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er glaubte zu spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag von Sekunde zu Sekunde beschleunigte. 

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", versuchte er sich herauszureden und umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Glas. 

Als Sherlock die Hand ausstreckte und mit warmen Fingern seine kalten berührte, fühlte es sich an, als entzünde die Berührung einen Funken, der direkt in seine Eingeweide wanderte und dann tiefer. 

Er bemühte sich, nicht zurückzuzucken, doch sein Blick verschmolz mit den blauen Augen ihm gegenüber und er fragte sich, ob es Sherlocks Körper war, der so stark reagierte. 

Ob in dieser bislang unbekannten Sensibilität der Grund lag, dass Sherlock oft steif und abwesend schien. 

Ob er dazu neigte, Distanzen aufrecht zu erhalten, da die Nähe zu anderen seinen Körper irritierte, ihn stark genug beeinflusste, dass sie seine Konzentration schwächte. 

John hielt sich selbst für zurückhaltend - letztlich waren sie beide Briten - doch konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, dass ihn ein bloßer Hautkontakt jemals durcheinandergebracht hätte.   
Das wäre in seinem Beruf auch schlecht möglich. 

Er blinzelte, versuchte das Glühen, das von den Fingern, die ihn berührten, geradewegs in sein Inneres wanderte, jeden Nerv vibrieren ließ, jede Zelle erfüllte, zu verbergen, und konnte doch seinen Blick nicht von Sherlock wenden. 

Als sähe er unter den blauen Augen, dem Blick, der ihm durch unzählige Spiegelbilder vertraut sein sollte, Sherlock hindurch schimmern. 

Sähe dessen Dunkelheit und gleichermaßen das Licht, das unter dessen Haut strahlte.   
Von dessen Existenz er wusste, und doch manchmal glaubte, dass er der Einzige sei, dem sie auffiel. 

Zu gut war Sherlocks Tarnung, dessen Geist zu gewohnt, Abstand von anderen zu halten, als dass dessen Körper sich der Neigung entziehen konnte. 

Umso bemerkenswerter, dass es nun Sherlock war, der von sich aus einen Schritt in die Richtung ging, die ihm am wenigsten ähnlich sah. 

Möglich, dass er erkannt hatte und zu nutzen wusste, wie anders, wie abgestumpft im Vergleich, Johns Körper reagierte. 

"Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Sherlock und John sah auf dessen Lippen, die so vertraut wirkten und doch vollkommen anders, fremd schienen. 

Und er fragte sich, wie es wäre, sie zu küssen. Wie es wäre zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, zu wissen, was Sherlock spürte, wenn er ihn berührte. 

Wenn John den Körper berührte, in dem Sherlock Gast war, und den John besser kannte als jeden anderen.   
Wenn er wusste, welche Bereiche seiner Haut stimuliert werden konnten, wenn er Sherlock, der vielleicht in der Unempfindlichkeit eines neuen Körpers schwelgte, bewies, dass auch John Zonen besaß, die alles andere als unempfindlich waren. 

Blaue Augen leuchteten auf und John dachte mit einem Mal, dass sein ergrautes Haar, das er stets zu bequem war zu pflegen oder gar zu färben - nicht nur, weil es sich nicht um seine Vorstellung einer männlichen Beschäftigung handelte - im Kontrast zu seinen Augen doch angenehm wirkte. 

Dass er, auch wenn er sich selbst keinesfalls als attraktiv bezeichnen würde, es vielleicht verstünde, wenn jemand anderes, vielleicht sogar Sherlock, anders dächte. 

"Aber sicher weißt du es", sagte Sherlock nun und um seine Augen bildeten sich unzählige, winzige Falten. John beobachtete sie fasziniert. 

Sherlocks Blick fiel nun auf Johns Hand am Glas, die er immer noch berührte und er zog sie langsam, sehr langsam zurück. 

Es kam John vor, als wiche mit der Bewegung seine Wärme einer Kälte, die nun wieder in seine Gliedmaßen zurückkehrte.   
Und wie kalt mussten Sherlocks Hände doch stets sein, wenn die Berührung einer anderen Hand sich wie Hitze anfühlte, wie eine Flamme, die dem Berührungspunkt entsprang? 

Johns Blick blieb auf Sherlocks - auf seiner einstigen Hand fixiert und er überlegte, wie er nie bemerkt haben konnte, welch eine Wärme, welch einen Trost seine eigenen Finger boten. 

Sherlock stand auf und obwohl John äußerlich sich selbst sah, waren seine Bewegungen elegant, fast aristokratisch, war es dem gelungen in kurzer Zeit, den fremden Körper zu beherrschen, ihm seinen Stempel aufzudrücken. 

Nur einen Augenblick blick Sherlock still, sah ihn wortlos an, und John suchte die Botschaft in dessen Verhalten, in der ungewohnten Schweigsamkeit, in dem ungewohnten, unerwarteten Gespräch, das der begonnen hatte. 

Sherlock lehnte den Kopf nur ein winziges Stück zur Seite. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kurz zusammen, als überlege er. Und für gewöhnlich überlegte Sherlock nicht, er wusste. 

Was John klar wurde, als er zusah, wie einer der Mundwinkel unauffällig zuckte.   
Dann - mit plötzlicher Schnelligkeit - lehnte Sherlock sich nach vorne, über den Tisch, bis er John so nahe war, wie sie sich nie kamen. 

Und John roch sein eigenes Rasierwasser und den Duft nach Holz und Tabak, nach alten Möbeln und derart unverkennbar Sherlock, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie sein Mund sich öffnete. 

Sherlock legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und sein Daumen streifte Johns Lippen, so rasch, dass es einem Außenstehenden kaum auffiele. 

"Du solltest wissen, dass ich den Gedanken für ausgesprochen inspirierend erachte", flüsterte Sherlock und Johns Mund trocknete aus, er versuchte vergeblich zu schlucken. 

Für einen Zeitraum, der ihm nicht länger als der Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorkam, blieb er starr, lauschte nur auf das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, das Trommeln seines Herzens. 

Da befand sich Sherlock plötzlich weit entfernt von ihm, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, und der Abstand schien auf einmal zu groß zu sein. 

Er kam auf die Füße, stolperte über zu lange Beine, verhedderte sich in einem unpraktischen, bis an die Knie reichenden Mantel, fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder und folgte Sherlock mit langen, ungelenken Schritten. 

Keine Spur von dessen Eleganz, keine Spur von der stolzen Haltung, dem hocherhobenen Kopf. 

Dafür blieb keine Zeit. Für nichts blieb Zeit, mit Ausnahme der widersinnigen, der absurden Möglichkeit, die sich plötzlich eröffnet hatte. 

Die er an einem anderen Tag, in einem anderen Zustand, ohne Alkohol in seinem Blut niemals auch nur annähernd in Erwägung gezogen hätte. 

So taumelte er in einem Zustand reinen, kopflosen Verlangens auf Sherlock zu, auf die Tür, die sich hinter dem geschlossen hatte, die in einen dunklen Gang führte, von dem zwei weitere Türen abgingen. 

Wie verlassen, wie dunkel, wie wenig einladend der Raum wirkte, der sich hinter der Aufschrift verbarg, vergaß John, so wie er vergaß, welch ein Klischee er verkörperte. 

Wie falsch, wie niveaulos, wie wenig es Sherlocks und seiner Freundschaft entsprach, einem Gefühl, einem Trieb gar nachzugeben. 

Das Licht blieb ausgeschaltet, nur der Mond trat hinter einer Wolke hervor, als überreiche er ihm ein Geschenk, leuchte für ihn durch das kleine Fenster.   
Doch John hörte Sherlock atmen, sah die Bewegung der Tür einer der Kabinen, ahnte den Schatten dahinter, spürte Hunger, spürte Feuchtigkeit in seinem Mund. 

Er stieß die Tür auf, und die Umgebung spielte keine Rolle, als er Sherlocks – sein - Lächeln sah, als geweitete Augen ihn anblickten und feste Arme sich öffneten. 

Es war seltsam, sich zu den Lippen hinab zu neigen, größer zu sein als Sherlock, vielleicht stärker. Jünger in jedem Fall. 

Doch das spielte keine Rolle, als ihre Münder sich trafen, als weiche, feuchte Haut seine berührte, als Blitze hinter seinen Augen zuckten. 

Und war das sein Seufzer, der ihn erfüllte? War das sein Mund, der sich bewegte, ohne sein Zutun, ohne eine andere Absicht als die, Sherlock nahe zu kommen, näher zu sein als in diesem Augenblick, näher als überhaupt möglich? 

Seine Hände, seine Arme suchten Halt, zogen ihn näher an sich.   
Sein Körper suchte die Wärme, seine Zunge die des anderen. 

Und als Sherlocks Mund sich öffnete, als ihre Zungen sich trafen, da wusste er, dass sie beide ein Seufzen teilten.   
Dass sie beide erkannten, an einem Punkt angekommen zu sein, an dem es keine Ausreden, keine Lügen, kein falsches Spiel mehr gab. Nicht in diesem Moment. 

Doch der war nicht genug.   
Nicht für ihn und nicht für Sherlock, dessen warme Hände über seine Schulter wanderten, den Mantel gekonnt abstreiften. 

Achtlos ließ er ihn zu Boden fallen, ebenso achtlos wie er an Johns Hemd zerrte, es aus der Hose zog, an deren Verschluss zu nesteln begann. 

Bis Sherlocks Hände flach auf seiner Brust lagen und ihn mit unerwarteter Kraft zurückdrängten. 

Er stieß gegen die Tür, der Griff bohrte sich in seinen unteren Rücken, doch das war einerlei, presste sich doch jetzt Sherlock gegen ihn, und er fühlte dessen Erregung so deutlich wie seine eigene. 

Das Stöhnen, das seiner Kehle entkam, erhielt Antwort, als Sherlocks Wärme ihn umfing, als der beide Handflächen gegen die Tür presste und John zwischen seinen Armen gefangen hielt, während dessen Lippen erneut Johns suchten.   
Sherlock war stark, - er – John - war stark, und es sollte ihn nicht überraschen, dass sein Körper, sein Schwanz darauf reagierte, dass Sherlock die Initiative ergriff. 

Mehr noch, der küsste nun hart und atemlos, weckte ein Kribbeln in ihm, an das er sich seit seinen Teenager-Tagen nicht mehr erinnerte. 

Nicht mehr, seitdem er seinen Blick von den Klassenkameraden, die in ihren knappen Badeshorts aus dem Wasser gestiegen waren, abgewandt hatte. 

Johns Becken bewegte sich, suchte Kontakt, presste gegen Sherlocks, der seinerseits Johns missliche Lage zu erkennen schien, ihn, während er selbst zurückwich, an sich zog, und ein Stück weiter gegen die Tür rammte. 

Hart, unkontrolliert genug, dass es John vorkam, als entwiche während des Aufpralls die Luft aus seinen Lungen. 

Doch der Griff in seinem Rücken war verschwunden und Sherlocks Lippen befanden sich auf seinem Hals, saugten an der Haut über dem Hemdkragen. 

Johns Kopf sackte zurück und er starrte an die graue Decke. 

Seine Hüften suchten Kontakt, begannen mit einem Rhythmus, den Sherlock rasch aufgriff und erwiderte. 

Sie erzeugten dumpfe Geräusche, während ihre Körper gegen einander und die Tür stießen, schneller wurden, bis John Sherlocks Hände an seinem Hals fühlte, warme Finger, die sein Hemd aufrissen. 

Die Knöpfe, die auf die Fliesen fielen, klickerten kurz, verstummten und nur noch sein Seufzen und Sherlocks hastige Atemzüge waren zur hören, als der nun in seinen Nacken biss, seine Hüften stärker gegen Johns pressten. 

Er spürte durch den Rausch, den das Blut verursachte, das in seinen Ohren sang, durch die Hitze, die seine Sicht glühend rot verfärbte, nicht nur seine eigene Härte, sondern auch die Erektion Sherlocks. 

Besser die seines eigenen, ehemaligen Körpers.   
Dass er sich für seine Ausstattung nicht zu schämen brauchte, war ihm nie zuvor wirklich bewusst geworden. 

Doch entschwand jeder klare Gedanke, als Sherlock mit geschickten, für John nicht nachvollziehbaren Bewegungen den Verschluss seiner Hose öffnete, als warme Finger unter zwei Lagen Stoff glitten, als er mit überraschender Selbstverständlichkeit Johns Schwanz umfasste. 

Der Körper, der sich gegen ihn presste, zitterte,   
und als John versuchte, sein Glied in die Hand zu pressen, die es umschloss,   
seine Erregung gegen kaum merkliche und doch nach einem Leben wie seinem unvermeidliche Schwielen zu reiben, da erst begriff er, dass es ein leises Lachen war, das Sherlock schüttelte. 

Doch bevor er auch nur in Erwägung ziehen konnte, sich gekränkt zu fühlen, da streifte Sherlocks Daumen seine Spitze, verschmierte die ersten, heißen Tropfen, die dem empfindlichen Organ entsprangen, und die Dunkelheit vor Johns Augen, die hastigen, atmenden Schatten um ihn verschmolzen zu einem weißen Licht. 

Ehe er wusste was geschah, noch bevor sein Verstand mit den Aktionen seines Körpers Schritt halten konnte, kam er ohne Warnung, ohne Scham über Sherlocks Hand, gegen seine Kleidung, ruinierte die im Zuge der heftigen, unkontrollierten Stöße, mit denen der Samen aus ihm schoss. 

 

Seine Beine wurden weich, seine Knie zu Gelee und er knickte ein, gerade noch gehalten von Sherlocks Armen, die nun seinen Oberkörper umfingen, ihn höher zogen, bis sein Kopf auf dessen Schulter sank. 

Er stöhnte, drehte den Kopf, presste seine Lippen gegen Sherlocks Hals, fragte sich, ob er Scham empfinden sollte. 

„Siehst du“, wisperte Sherlock in der fremden Stimme, die John doch vertraut sein sollte.   
„Das war gar nicht so schlimm.“ 

Und John lachte leise, rieb seine Nase an Sherlocks Nacken. 

„Vielleicht weil wir nicht wir sind“, spekulierte Sherlock weiter.   
„Es sollte eine Studie darüber geben, zumindest wissenschaftlich fundierte Spekulationen.“ 

„Untersteh dich“, murmelte John, lauschte auf den sich verlangsamenden Schlag seines Herzens, auf seinen Atem, der ruhiger wurde. 

„Nur dass du es weißt“, fuhr er fort und ließ seine Finger an Sherlocks Seiten hinab gleiten.   
„Normalerweise komme ich nicht so schnell.“ 

„Ist das ein Problem?“   
Sherlock klang ehrlich erstaunt, doch als John den Kopf wandte und ihn ansah, lächelte er, und in den blauen Augen blitzte ein Schalk, von dem John sehr gut wusste, dass er in seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit nicht angelegt war. 

„Nein.“ Er lächelte und küsste Sherlocks Hals, löste dessen Gürtel, öffnete den ersten Knopf und ließ seine Hände über die Hüften wandern. 

Sherlock erschauerte und John lächelte in den Kuss, wusste er doch zu gut, wie er dafür sorgen konnte, dass Sherlock sich nicht zu beklagen brauchte. 

Es war seltsam, sich selbst zu berühren, die eigene und zugleich unter fremden Fingerspitzen unbekannte Haut zu spüren. 

John schloss die Augen und zog Sherlock näher an sich, nicht überrascht, dass der sich willig an ihn schmiegte. 

Mochte ein Teil seines Verstandes sich wundern, so wusste der Körper doch, was er brauchte. 

Seine Finger glitten über den festen, runden Muskel, während die andere Hand sich zwischen sie stahl, den harten Penis umfasste und mit raschen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen Laute hervorrief, die eine schwache, unmögliche Antwort in seinem erschlafften Schwanz erzeugten. 

Er leckte über Sherlocks Mundwinkel, dessen Wange, küsste die Stelle unter seinem Ohr und Sherlock neigte den Kopf zur Seite, seufzte mit einem tiefen, kehligen Unterton. 

Der Seufzer brach ab und wurde zu einem Wimmern, als John seine andere Hand tiefer gleiten ließ, die intime Öffnung suchte, deren Berührung seinen Körper entzündete. Er streifte sie einmal, zweimal nur, sachte, und Sherlock kam gegen seinen Körper, zuckte und stöhnte, sackte zusammen, keuchte atemlos. 

John streifte seine Hand an dem offenen Hemd ab, lächelte, als Sherlock sich an ihm festhielt, nur für eine Sekunde, schwer atmend bevor er sich löste, sich sichtlich zusammenriss und aufrichtete. 

Die Kleidung zu ordnen rettete nicht viel und John lächelte immer noch, als er sich nach dem Mantel bückte. Sherlock sah ihn an, den Gürtel wieder geschlossen, Hemd und Hose glatt gezogen. Er stand so aufrecht, so gerade, dass John kaum glauben konnte, wie er ihn eben noch gesehen hatte. 

Er wartete bis John die Tür aufsperrte, ging an ihm vorbei und schaltete das Licht an.   
John schloss die Augen gegen die Helligkeit, bewegte seine Finger, glaubte immer noch Wärme, feste und weiche Haut mit ihnen zu spüren. 

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah Sherlock ihn an, ein irritierender Schimmer in seinen blauen Augen. 

„Das war interessant“, stellte der fest.   
„Ein durchaus faszinierendes Experiment.“ 

Er löste den Blick und zog seine Ärmel gerade. 

John lächelte. Körpertausch oder nicht. Er kannte Sherlock besser als der sich selbst, besser, als er selbst es je geglaubt oder erwartet hätte. 

Er kannte nun die Fassade, hinter der Sherlock einen Aspekt seiner Persönlichkeit verbarg, den Teil, von dem John nicht gewusst hatte, dass er zu ihm sprach. 

„In der Tat“, sagte er und nahm Sherlocks Hand in seine. „Und ich würde mich durchaus dafür aussprechen, dieses an einem anderen Ort und zu einer anderen Zeit fortzusetzen.“ 

Er sah das Flackern in Sherlocks Augen, sah Erstaunen, Zweifel und eine Maske der Neutralität, die über sein Gesicht wanderte, um sich in Verblüffung und schließlich in Nichts aufzulösen. 

Dann erst nickte Sherlock, blinzelte. „Wenn du das denkst, John? Aber nur, wenn du das auch denkst.“ 

 

 

Ende


End file.
